Me, the cat!
by kuroshirofangirl
Summary: What happens to a little cute cat when he gets abandoned by his previous master? A little bit of shounen-ai and awkwardness...
1. Chapter 1

**Me, the cat!**  
><strong>~~~~1~~~~<strong>

'Where am I?'

I asked myself.

I looked at the long alley, through the hole in the box, that stretched for as far who would know. I am only a cat, I would not know unless I had those two long legs those humans have to walk that far without getting too exhausted.

I leaned forward and pushed my weight on the side, tipping the box. The box opened and I rolled out onto the cobblestone. Where is master? I looked around for awhile...I can't see any humans at all. It was already evening, judging by the sky that was turning darker and darker by the minute.

I crept to another alleyway, attracted to the light and sound that was echoing through the walls. I could hear humans partying away, laughing and singing their hearts out. Oh how pleasant that sounds, to have fun! But of course, I was never invited. Always regarded as a 'pest' of some sort. Master had protected me for about 2 years since I was born into this world from those rude humans, but now...I felt a sting of loneliness. Did Master ... Abandon me?

What did I do? Was I a pain? Was Master secretly planning this all this while? or was Master just too busy? I felt confused, sad and lost. I did not know where to go.

A cold drop of water landed on my right ear, causing it to twitch. I looked up at the sky...it was starting to shower. What my Master called it was 'rain'. I thought it was the "heaven's cry". I made a dash towards the street that was infested with humans and hid under a table that was outside one of the shop houses. Just when can a cats life take such a downturn? I wept under that temporary 'shelter', hoping that this was all a dream that was never meant to be.

"Hey there little kitty! What are you doing under this dirty table?" I heard a soft sweet voice call.

I rose my head and looked at the human...A girl with shoulder length blond hair and startling turquoise eyes that shone in the dark and yet they were so gentle. She wore a white headband with a big white ribbon that made her look as if she had bunny ears and she held a transparent umbrella. I crawled out of the 'shelter' and she carried my drenched body into her arms.

"You must be cold! Let's get you back to my place and clean you up."

* * *

><p>How was it? For those of you who recognised the girl, good fer ya! For those who didnt, then I believe you shouldn't be reading this cause it would be pointless =_=<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Me, the cat!**  
><strong>~~~~2~~~~<strong>

"That girl...shes carrying a cat! Its bad luck! Stay away!" someone said when the girl who was carrying me walked down the street. I looked up at the girl's face. Her smile was still there. She didn't care about those people.

Even though the way I was being carried was uncomfortable, I felt at ease. Someone is going to care for me! But when I thought of my Masters smile and the times we spent together, I got depressed again. I stared at the ground, not wanting to look at anything else.

"MIKU-NEEEEE-CHANNN!" the girl shouted as we entered a huge building...was it her home? It looked like those grand mansions in the storybooks Master had! The walls on the outside were brick and cement, painted gray and white. The room in front of my eyes seemed to be the main room as there were about 6 corridors branching out to other rooms. It had 3 couches, each able to seat 4 humans, placed in a U-shape around a glass coffee table which faced the other end of the mansion, out to the garden. It was too dark to see what was outside clearly though. There was a TV on the wall and several speakers here and there. Pictures on the wall seemed to be of her family... but they do not look alike at all.

"RIN! WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT?" A girl with short green hair ran out of one of the corridors. She was wearing...goggles? Did she call the girl who was carrying me Rin? Is that her name?

"You are shouting as well, bakaGumi!"

"What are you guys up to? I am trying to practice for tomorrows performance!" Another girl ran down the same corridor. She had turquoise hair that was so long that it looked as if she would trip over it anytime! Her eyes had the same colour as Rin's, but not as warm...more like...energetic eyes!

"I found a cat! Look! Its so cute! I think it is a male..." she said, poking my face. Yes, I am male. Thank you for noticing! Just do NOT make me wear dresses like how Master did.

"OUUUUUUHHHH! KAWAIII! But...will Meiko-oneesan let us keep him? You know shes kinda strict and...scary...Poor Kaito-niisan..." I could not help but imagine an anime-ish sweatdrop form behind Rin's head after watching all that Anime with Master. Who is Meiko? Who is Kaito? And who is this other two girls?

Rin puts me down onto the soft black carpet and bents down to look at me. "You don't seem to have a home, so you can become a part of our family! Welcome to the Vocaloid household, little kitty!" she said. I sit and hold out a paw to her, gesturing, that I accept. "(Thank you so much! I am very happy!) " I said, but of course to them, it would just be "nyaaa nyaaaaaa~".

"Oh gosh he is so cute! He seems to understand us! And he seems to like Rin a lot as well..." The girl with the goggles said. I walked up to her and circled around her and the other girl to show that I liked them too. The girl with the turquoise hair picked me up and said "Hi, I am Miku! This is Gumi here and that girl that brought you home is Rin! We are really pleased to have you in the family, but we have to get approval from our seniors, our older siblings, first. Lets bring you to the kitchen to get you cleaned up first!"

Ah...so she is Miku...Shes so friendly! I was carried into another room at the end of the hall which seemed to be the kitchen. Gumi took a bowl of water and Rin grabbed 2 towels while Miku put me on the counter. As a cat, I hate water. I took a few steps back when Gumi placed the bowl in front of me but Miku pushed me a few steps forward again. Rin took a orange towel and soaked it in the bowl, then she held me still and started to wipe the dirt off me. To my surprise, it felt good! The towel was so soft and the water was comfortingly warm. I started to purr.

"KAWAII!" the three of them squealed.

When she was done, she wrapped me in a towel and dried my fur. I could see myself in the reflection on the bowl...I looked like a yellow puffball!

"Rin-chan, Miku-chan, Gumi-chan...what are you doing in the kitchen?" A male voice called from behind. I looked back and it was a tall guy with blue short hair. He wore a blue scarf and had one of the most shockingly blue eyes I've ever seen!

"Kaito-oniichan! Look! Rin found a cat on her way home! Hes so cute!" Miku told him. "Now tell us why YOU are here." Gumi said, smirking. The guy named Kaito stepped back, a little stunned. He probably wanted to do something which they weren't supposed to know. "You wanted to eat some more ice cream before you slept, huh?" Rin said, smirking in satisfaction when she knew that she had hit the spot. I could see the three anime-ish straight lines on Kaito. It was funny.

"Eto...eto...yeah...I did come down for more ice cream..." his words trailed off.

"Oh come on! We KNOW that you do this every night. It is so obvious since we can always hear you go out of your room at this time of the night and then the next morning we'll see an empty tub in the bin." Gumi pointed out.

He eats a TUB of ice cream EVERY NIGHT before he SLEEPS and he is so THIN? Well, quite average. How on earth? Even cats won't stay fit for that long! Does he work out?

"I like ice cream! What can I do? You guys over eat your favorite foods also! Miku eats too much leek, Rin eats too much oranges and Gumi eats too much carrots! Whats that different from ice cream?" Kaito asks back.

"Our favorite foods are all healthy and good for us while yours just give you too much fat! And whats more, you just lie around all day, being the lazy self you are. Work out some time like Gakupo-nii or you'll get sick again like the other time!" So apparently he doesn't work out at all...then how does he stay fit?

"Yeah! We don't wanna have you shutting down and have you staying in bed all week again. Its really terrible!" I thought when you're sick, you're supposed to have this doctor coming to check on you, so why don't they get a doctor?

"And Gakupo-nii even had to-mmmmphhhh! RIN!" Rin muffled Gumi's words. There was something odd. I guess I'll find out soon enough...

* * *

><p>BUUUUUUU I wanted to add something funny between Kaito and Gakupo, but I can't right now...I'll just be messin' up the story...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Me, the cat!**  
><strong>~~~~3~~~~<strong>

After Kaito got caught red-handed for wanting to eat ice cream, Rin took me to her room and she let me sleep on a pillow. I was not tired yet, though. I started wondering about what they said about Kaito. I look at Rin who was taking off her jacket and laying it on her dresser and then heading out of the room.

I curled up on the pillow, looking around. Rin's room had a white dresser, an all-orange bed, CDs, players, headphones, a small television, a cupboard and a window with white frilly curtains. Outside it was a tree. How tempting it looked to climb, but I knew that I would only get stuck.

I wonder what is Master doing now... She was always happy whenever I was around until recently when she changed schools. She became all depressed and always came home crying. I would go up to her, but she would push me away and run up the stairs and shut the door of her room. I would call her, but she would just shout at me to be quiet. Her brother would then tell me to go away. One thing was that I did not know any of their names because no one called each other their names in the house.

I could not read the names on the books or stationery that were on the table for the obvious reasons. So I only called her Master. Now I have new people to take care of me and I know their names. They even talked to me as if I was one of them, not like Master who presumed that I was dumb and only let me accompany her like any other soft toy. She never talked to me but she did show enough love through what she did for me. So... why did she abandon me out of the blue? Was it because of the change in schools? Or was it just me?

After pondering about, I fell asleep and woke up the next morning. Rin was still asleep under the sheets. I climb onto her bed and started calling her. Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up, rubbing her eyes. She picked me up and grinned. "Good morning kitty! How was your sleep?" She asked me. I replied with a smile and I raised my paw up to her, "(It was great!)" I said.

"Hee hee! I am sure you did! Okay, let me wash up and I'll bring you to Meiko. I hope shes not having a hangover though..." a hangover? I've heard of it. It is the side effects when a human drinks too much of those alcohol stuff. I wonder how is this Meiko person going to be like.

Rin rushes out of the room and comes back 10 minutes later and she picks me up again, this time carrying me down to the main room or the hall.

"Meiko-oneesan! Where are you?" Rin shouts. I lower my ears as her voice is too loud.

A tall lady, almost the same height as Kaito, walks out of the kitchen. She has short brown hair and looks much older than any of the other people I've seen in this place, not that shes old I mean.

"Rin! What now?" Her voice sounded a little irritated.

"Can we keep this cat?" Rin asks. She holds me out to Meiko. I look up at her and she studies me.

"Well...where did you find it? Do the others know about it?" Meiko said, patting my head.

"I found him along the main street. He seemed a little out of place so I just took him back home! Look! He is so cute!" She says, pushing me into Meiko's arms. Meiko looks at me and pats my head again.

"Yeah, he IS cute. So will you take care of him? I don't want to be the one taking care of a cat this time. I won't be able to have enough time to drink my sake and yell at Kaito at the same time."

I could feel a sweat-drop, this time from my own head. "OF COURSE! THANK YOU MEIKO-NEECHAN!"

Rin grabbed me and ran upstairs about 3 stories to a long corridor, turning left, then right. We finally reached a frosted glass door and we went in. It was a roof garden! Oh how nice! I could play here all day! I felt trilled as Rin let me down. I didn't know where to start! I ran to the grass patch with a whole lot of yellow flowers and rolled around in it. I could hear Rin's giggles from the corner. She was sitting on a wooden chair and grinning from cheek to cheek. Her smile was as bright as the Sun that was shining down on us.

After playing for a bit, Rin took me back inside to get me cleaned up and then she had to go out. I wanted to follow after her, but she told me that things are safer back in the mansion, so I stayed anyway.

I roamed freely for the first time, nearly getting lost a few times. I walked to the second floor and turned to my left. There were a few doors that probably led to each of their bedrooms. I slipped in one of them and I saw Kaito. He was lying on his bed, reading a book. He heard the door creek and looked down, only to see me, the blonde cat sitting there, watching him. "Hello little neko-kun. What are you doing here?" He said as he rolled off his bed and landed on the floor to get to my level. "(Rin has left and I am just taking a look around!)" I said as I pointed out the door.

"I guess Rin has left and thats why you are here. Stay for as long as you like but make sure that you don't eat Luka-san's tuna or she'll kill all of us and make sure Ga-kun does not trip over you cause he is quite tall. Just imagine a tall person who has long purple hair and is bigger size than me and you'll know who I am talking about." And he grins when he finishes. I nod and run back out.

"BAKAITO! DIRECTOR'S CALLIN' YA! HURRY DOWN YOU LAZY ASS!" A horrific voice shouts from downstairs. I jump in shock and run to the other end of the stairs, my fur all tensed, only to realise that it was Meiko who was shouting. No wonder they find her so scary! I see Kaito running out of his room and down the stairs, then I heard an "OUCH!" from him and he answers the phone. Meiko really is harsh on him, huh? I trot down the stairs and walk up to him. He begins talking calmly, then suddenly he tenses up. His eyes seem a little shocked, his body a little uneasy.

"D-d-do I-I really have to? I mean, its... nice... and all, but... seriously?" He asks the person over the phone. I was curious about what they were talking about. All he said after that was "Yes, I understand...Sorry..." and then he sighs and put down the phone. I look at his expression. He was nervous and worried about something.

"Kaito-nii, what did the director say?" Miku asks from the kitchen counter while eating a leek.

Kaito blushes slightly, probably caught off guard about the question. "Something not so pleasant but you guys do not need to worry. It is all regarding myself. Nothing bad...or good... of the sort. Just normal..." he trails off, not knowing what to say. Miku shrugs and just continues to munch on the leek. Kaito rushes off back to his room and slams it shut, earning another unpleasant yelling from Meiko. I heard him shout "FINE I WON'T DO IT AGAIN!" from his room. He wasn't in a very good mood.

I walk to the other hallway and I nearly bump into someone's leg. I look a up and it was the guy Kaito was describing. Tall, long purple hair, and wayyyy much taller than Kaito, and probably more fit with the muscles and everything. He looks down and takes a step back.

"New neko-kun taking a walk?" He asks casually with a smile and walks past me. He probably came from the room at the end as the door was left ajar. I sprinted to it, curious of what it might be, and it turned out to be a music room! There were CDs, players, headphones, pianos, guitars, keyboards, drums, bass and many more! There was also a computer set up in the corner. There were a few music stands here and there with music sheets on them.

Shelves on the wall had music scores stacked up neatly with different coloured ribbons that tied a pile together. I realised that they were according to the different hair colours each one the people in this place had. There was a pile with a white ribbon and Kaito's pile had two ribbons on them, one red and one blue. Who is the person with the colour white and another with the colour red? Beside the shelves were posters. I walked up to take a closer look. I realised that it was Rin! I looked at the others...All of their posters were there! All with their own signatures! Are they famous?

I hopped on to a player which was on and pressed the button with the triangle thing on it which Master had always pressed to make music play. A song started playing and I realised that it was Miku's voice! I pressed the double triangle button and the next song was Kaito singing! Curious to see who was next, I kept on pressing the button. I heard Gumi singing a rock-ish song, Meiko singing something along the line of Change me, Rin came next singing the lines "kokoro", that purple guy's voice was next and the one following was a deep girl's voice and I was guessing it was that Luka Kaito was talking about and after that ...was an unknown voice. It sounded like a girl, but the voice changed and sounded more like a boy. I was not sure! I pressed the square button and the music stopped. I liked Rin's "kokoro" song. I hopped up on to the piano and tried to play it.

Just then, that purple hair guy walks in and stares at me, dumbfounded.

"Rin has really affected you huh? A cat that can play the piano! Thats amazing! I must tell the rest!" He says and runs off. I look at myself...what was I doing? How did I know how to do this? Master never played the piano! How did I hit the right notes? This is weird!

Gumi, Miku, Meiko and that guy came rushing in and they just stared in amusement. "WE HAVE A TALENTED KITTY! OMG!" Miku shouts.

"HEY, NEKO-KUN! PLAY MY SONG! DO YOU KNOW HOW IT SOUNDS LIKE?" Gumi yells at me, more excited than she should be. She turns the player on and plays the song that she sings. I try and it was perfect!

"ITS AMAZING! HE EVEN KNOWS MOZAIK ROLE! CONTACT RIN! SHE MUST KNOW OF THIS!" Meiko yells as well.

"Gakupo-nii! Neko-kun played Kokoro too, right? Rin would be crazy when she hears about this!" Miku says. I started to jump, all happy. I had something special in me!

* * *

><p>I WILL DEFINITELY MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER MORE INTERESTING CAUSE NOW ITS LIKE SUPER HARD TO GET THE FUNNY THINGS MOVING!<p>

OOPS I FORGOT TO EDIT THE STORY! FAIL! OKAY I'VE ALREADY EDITED THE FIRST PARAGRAPH!


	4. Chapter 4

**Me, the cat!**

**~~~~4~~~~**

"So our little neko-kun is talented!" Rin says, thrilled.

"Umm...can we give him a name? Calling him neko-kun is a little awkward..." Gumi asks.

A name! How nice!

"Rin! You name him since you were the one who found him!" Miku says.

"Okay...how about... Len?"

My name is Len! Yay!

* * *

><p>I saw Luka earlier when they were discussing about me. Shes pretty! Pretty scary too! She nearly wanted to strangle me when I <em>nyaa-ed<em> at her as she thought I wanted fish.

It is now in the middle of the night and I, as a normal cat, is awake and roaming about. The house is dark, but it is fun when i find new rooms that are not locked. I found a library, a store room and one room that led up to a taller building behind which I did not go into too deep. There were a few rooms locked and I guessed that it was someone's room. The only room that was not locked was Rin's cause she let me out.

I walked up the stairs from the hall and a heard a door open very slowly. I crept towards the sound and I saw a figure of someone. Cats like me should be able to see in the dark but the figure was relatively far away...near some of the rooms. It was probably someone going out of their rooms so I went nearer out of curiosity. Curiosity might kill the cat but I am sure this is just something norm-...-al...

When I got close, I realised it was Kaito who was exiting his room as I could see the reflection in his blue eyes. Then I realised that he had ...cat ears and a... tail...

"(What are you doing at this time?)" I ask him.

"Len-kun! Shhhh! I don't want anyone to see me!" He said in a whisper. Yep, very normal indeed.

I kept begging him to tell me as I found it amusing that he was dressed up as a cat like me but all he said was "shhh!". I thought there was no one else's room along that corridor but I was wrong.

"Len-kun, why are you making so much noise?" I heard from the door behind me. I turn around and the door opened. The light made me blind for a second and when I opened my eyes again, I realised that it was Gakupo. At first he looked at me, then his eyes traveled behind me towards Kaito.

"K-k-k...Kaito?" He yelled as softly as he could.

"Eeek! Don't say anything! Just forget that you've seen me!" Kaito said in a rush. He was panicking. I could see that Kaito was trying open the door to his room and Gakupo was just staring at him. What is going on? Gakupo then stepped out of his room and grabbed Kaito's tail to stop him from retreating back into his room.

"Owwww! Please stop, Gakupo-san~! I don't want you to see me like this!" Kaito whined as he struggled. He was wearing a half-shirt kind of thing and black tights that was slightly lower than his hip. I wonder how he controlled his tail...

"Tell me once and I won't ask you again. What are you doing?" Gakupo said in a stern tone.

"Etto...eto...It was director who made me wear this! I am supposed to wear this for the project diva filming. I was about to go to the toilet to get a better look at it since I don't have a full mirror in my room when Len-kun saw me. I've told you what I am doing, now let go!" He said, struggling in Gakupo's grip.

I just sat there, not knowing what to do. I watched Kaito shrieking as Gakupo played with his sensitive tail of his. How did he even feel out of that robotic looking tail? This was also a bit awkward for me as I've always seen Kaito as a sweet and cool person(when he isn't getting tortured by Meiko) but now he was totally being controlled by Gakupo. I guess he was not as strong as Gakupo was, thats why he was having a hard time trying to get out of his grip. I turn around and strolled off before my image of Kaito got ruined. I head towards Rin's room and go to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning was like the previous one with Rin happily carrying me around after she washed up. Everyone was having breakfast together today since it is already the weekend. I loved the smell of the fish that was cooked for me. Miku told me that it was Luka who cooked it for me since she wanted to apologise for nearly killing me yesterday. I looked at the table where they sat at and stared at Kaito. He looked normal, way different from last night. I saw Gakupo smirk at him and he tensed up, trying to look away.<p>

"Kaito, is something wrong? You seem restless," I heard Meiko ask.

"...Huh? Uhhmm...No...nothing is wrong...I just had a terrible night..." He trailed off.

"Can't sleep?" Gakupo asked, teasing him. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yeah. Can't sleep. Thank you." Kaito said, making sure Gakupo got his point to shut up. The purple head started laughing and Kaito kicked him under the table. Then I heard Gakupo curse under his breath.

"Something is wrong. Both of you are acting weird...what happened~?" Luka asked teasingly.

"Nothing! Nothing!" both of them said. The girls just gave them weird stares, then went back to eating. Luka raised her eyebrow at both of them and gave them a smirk. The two guys flinched.

I continued eating the fish in my bowl. "Len-kun must really like the fish. See Luka? You two can be best friends since both of you love fish."

"Not just fish. Its TUNA!"

"Okay okay okay I got it I got it.

* * *

><p>OMG I AM SO SORRY FOR THE MISTAKE IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER! I DIDNT EDIT THE FIRST PARAGRAPH! *cries* I am not sure why, but this chapter is a little shorter than the other two...<p> 


End file.
